


even the greatest stars dislike themselves in the looking glass

by dmdys



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x01, High School Reunion, I don't care what anyone says, M/M, Michael is a god damn bottom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdys/pseuds/dmdys
Summary: "Michael," Alex breathes against his mouth, but Michael just kisses him harder. Alex's nails dig into his scalp, and it hurts, but Michael needs it. He needs to hold on o this feeling as long as he can. It's like coming home, like a feeling of Zen, and he's not an idiot - he knows it won't last forever. It never does.
Relationships: Malex - Relationship, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	even the greatest stars dislike themselves in the looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is set during the high school reunion; we never did find out what happened after the kiss, and the only acknowledgement is Alex saying it can't happen again...so what happened? This is what I would like to think happened.
> 
> Title credit to Siouxsie and the Banshees.
> 
> I also wanna dedicate this to the Alex Manes Defence Team on Twitter - you babes help keep me sane when this show tries to drive me nuts!

Alex's lips taste so familiar, yet so strange. There's a small scar on the inside of his bottom lip, not noticeable to the naked eye, and Michael can't resist running his tongue over it repeatedly.

The feeling of Alex's hands on his neck, in his hair, touching him is electric. It's like all these dormant nerves have come to life, like suddenly he's waking up from from a long dream. 

Michael runs his hands down to Alex's waist, grabbing his hips and squeezing, pulling him closer. They could be sharing the same body and it wouldn't be close enough for Michael. 

"Michael," Alex breathes against his mouth, but Michael just kisses him harder. Alex's nails dig into his scalp, and it hurts, but Michael needs it. He needs to hold on o this feeling as long as he can. It's like coming home, like a feeling of Zen, and he's not an idiot - he knows it won't last forever. It never does.

Alex starts taking clumsy steps backwards, and Michael knows it's nothing to do with his leg and everything to do with the fact he's pulling Michael in step with him.

They break away for a second, panting, just staring at each other. Alex swallows and the sight of it does something to Michael, something wild and feral, and all he wants to do is kiss his throat, never take his mouth off him again.

"Guerin," Alex pulls him from his thoughts. "Michael?"

Michael nods. "Yeah?" he breathes.

"The bathroom." Alex swallows again, and it takes Michael a second to understand before his stomach does a somersault and he nods. 

"The bathroom. Yeah."

He starts kissing Alex again, pushing him in the direction of the teachers' lounge on the opposite side of he gymnasium. There's a bathroom in there, one that they'd sneaked into many times before, a long time again. It's open, and Michael all but pushes Alex inside, slamming the door and snapping the lock shut. 

He stares at Alex and starts to undo his belt. It's been so long, but it's so familiar, so natural. Michael steps past Alex, and pulls his denims open, pushing them down just passed his ass. He puts his hands on the bathroom sink, staring at Alex's reflection behind him. Their eyes meet and Michael is pretty sure he won't last very long because the electricity running through him feels like a wild fire, like he's going to burn up at any moment.

Alex breathes, then starts tackling his own belt. He steps up behind Michael and kisses his neck. It's wet and breathy and Michael let's out a groan as he feels Alex's pants push against his bare skin. 

"You sure?" Alex asks, running his lips across Michael's neck and biting his ear gently. Michael just nods, unable to speak. He thinks he might actually cry if he has to use his words rights now.

"I don't have-"

Michael groans and shakes his head. He really doesn't care right now. He doesn't care about being safe. Nothing about them being together had ever been safe.

Alex seems to stall for a minute, and Michael might pass out if he doesn't keep touching him, so he pushes himself backwards a little, letting out a little moan when he feels Alex against him, already hard and dripping.

"Please..." he manages to gasp. Alex steps closer and starts kissing his neck again, bringing one hand up to his throat with the other holding his waist. He keens as Alex rubs against him, hard and hot, and he can't help but reach down and take himself in hand. He just squeezes himself, like he's trying to hold on, he's not ready yet. He needs Alex inside him, then he'll be ready.

Alex keeps kissing him, sucking a sweet little bruise to where his neck and shoulder meet. His hand moves up from Michael's throat to his mouth and Michael opens, taking two fingers, sucking them softly. Alex moans and Michael feels him jerk against him, so he keeps going. Alex's fingers taste like whiskey and salt, but sweet at he same time; it's Michael's favourite flavour. He let's Alex pull his fingers out, and as the hovering slightly over his mouth, he spits, and feels Alex shivver. 

Alex quickly pulls his hand back and after a second Michael let's out a hiss as he feels Alex's fingers probing him. It burns, so bad but so good. It's been so long since he felt this, emotionally and physically. 

"Y'okay?"Alex breathes against his ear as he pushes gently with one finger, then too, easing and massaging.

"Uh huh," Michael groans, and Alex keeps going, pushing with his fingers and rocking his hips gently.

Michael pushes back, fucking himself against Alex's fingers, eyes on the mirror. He watches Alex with concentration, noting every little wrinkle in his furrowed brow, the way he bites his lip, the way he breathes, the way he-

"Fuck, Alex, just-"

"Okay, okay," Alex breathes, and he pulls his fingers free. Michael arches his back and he allows him self a few small, gentle strokes with the hand on his dick, eyes still on the mirror as Alex lines himself up. He watches as Alex spits into his own hand once, rubbing it over the head of his dick, then spits again, this time to lube up Michael a little more.

It's a shock, a searing pain, and Michael can't help but let out a hiss of pain as Alex pushes into him. Alex moans and leans his forehead against Michael's back. They stay like that, as one, for what seems like forever. Michael wishes it could be forever. He loves the pain, loves the stretch, and he knows he's going to love waking up in the morning still feeling Alex. He never thought he'd ever feel this again. He'll hold onto this as long as he can. The more it hurts, the longer it lasts.

"Michael," Alex breathes, and he slides out a little, making him whine. Michael just nods, and pushes back, taking Alex in again. They move like mirror opposites, meeting each other with sweat-sticky skin, and Alex brings a hand up to Michael's throat once more, his lips finding their home just below his ear. His other hands slips down to Michael's groin, hands trailing over Michael's own, but Michael doesn't want that. He releases himself and takes Alex's hand, guiding it up a little to where his hip and groin meet, placing it there and squeezing. Alex takes the hint and digs his fingers into Michael's skin, the rhythm speeding up. Michael tries to match him, but they're still a little out of sync, yet still so together.

"Michael..." Alex breathes, his hips hitting against Michael with harder force.

Michael can't speak, but he let's out a grunt, stroking himself in time with hits of Alex's hips.

Alex let's out a loud moan, probably louder than he'd wanted to, and Michael gasps as he pulls out. He's about to protest, about to beg him to stay, ask him never to leave this moment, when he feels Alex jut against him, moaning and gasping, hand pulled from Michael's throat and now stroking himself. The warm spurts hit Michael's ass, and Michael feels himself let go. The unholy sounds coming from Alex's throat take him out of his body, and as he watches his own face break in the mirror he feels like he's floating above them, like he's left his body, and he let's out a gasp and a small cry as he starts to come, but he's cut off by Alex forcefully pulling him to face him.

Michael is confused, and he needs to finish, he might explode. Alex quickly starts to kiss him, hard and deep, and his hand is now on top of Michael's squeezing tighter and working him fast. Michael let's out a loud moan into Alex's mouth as he comes, his whole body shaking and spilling out in this one moment.

The kiss continues, slowing down but not stopping. It's gentle and kind, and Michael wants nothing more than to fall to floor, to hold onto this moment forever. He doesn't though. Instead he let's Alex kiss him, let's him tire out before pulling away.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, eyes meeting and panting. It's been too long.

"I, uh," Michael says, reaching for the paper hand towels. "I should clean up." He gives a nervous laugh, but Alex just swallows an nods. He looks dazed, like he's confused about how he got here. Michael wipes his ass down and cleans himself up, before he reaches out and begins to buckle Alex back up. Alex doesn't say anything, just watches him with dazed eyes. Michael frowns, but when he leans forward to kiss Alex gently, it's reciprocated. 

They kiss each other, gently, softly, and Michael feels like he's floating. He wants to stay here, in this little water closet in his old high school forever. He never wants this to end.

Alex soon pulls away, and Michael can feel himself come back to earth with a crash.

"Uh, we should get back." 

Alex's voice is clear, and his eyes don't seem as dazed. He seems to compose himself, like nothing had just happened less than a few moments ago.

"Yeah," Michael says, shaking his head and trying to find some kind of smile that isn't broken inside of him. "Uh, let's get back."

They both shuffle out of the bathroom and through the office, back into the gymnasium. It's still empty, everyone still in the other halls. They walk together silently until the reach the door. They stand there for a second, before looking at one another in unison. Michael's heart is racing, and he's absolutely terrified of what happens next. As Alex opens his mouth, Michael steels himself, but they're interrupted by Maria Deluca, who's a little drunk and seems to have appeared out of nowhere. She throws herself on Alex, laughing and yelling about some incident in the music room that happened over ten years ago, and then she's pulling Alex away, not even looking at Michael.

Michael doesn't move, just watches as Alex is dragged away by the drunk girl, and he feels like his world is getting darker. It's always dark when Alex isn't there. He's an idiot to think that the light would ever come back.

However, when Alex turns back, he smiles gently at Michael, giggling slightly as Maria all but climbs on top of him. The smile is for Micheal, though. It's one that's always been reserved for Michael, and as Alex turns away, still smiling and trying to fend off his drunken best friend, Michael allows himself to believe that sometimes, there can be a candle in the dark.


End file.
